(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for forming a scratchable image and a scratchable-image-formed article.
(ii) Related Art
Scratchable images have a masking layer (scratchable masking layer) formed of a removable ink and have come to be widely used in scratch tickets, lotteries, advertising mails, and advertisement sheets.
The scratchable masking layer has masking properties that keep a base image from being visually recognized from outside and removing properties that enable the scratchable masking layer to be removed by being scratched with coins and nails to make the base image being visually recognized.
The scratchable masking layer have been typically formed by offset printing, gravure printing, screen printing, or another printing.